conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander White
| birth_place = Dyr Alex, Englklar, Isokyria | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | body_discovered = | resting_place = | residence = Dyr Alex, Engklar, Isokyria , | education = | alma_mater = University of Hufo | occupation = | net_worth = | title = 5th Chairman of the Isokyrian Nororist Party | term_start = July 16, 2009 |term_end = July 31, 2016 | succeeding = | predecessor = Geir Agnarsson | successor = Eydis Stefanic | alongside = | party = Nororist | religion = Lutheran (Church of Isokyria) | spouse = Sarah Lindross (m. 2002) | partner = | children = 2 | parents = | relatives = | signature = | signature_alt = | signature_size = | footnotes = | box_width = }} Alexander White (Isokyrian: ᚨᛚᛖᚲᛉᚨᚾᛞᛖᚱ ᚹᚻᛁᛏᛖ, Alekzander White; born November 11, 1975) is an Isokyrian statesman who served as the 5th Chairman of the Isokyrian Nororist Party, serving from 2009 until his resignation in 2016. White was elected to represent Engklar's 4th District in 2004. From the National Assembly, he joined a small movement within the chamber that promoted 'Progressive Nororism', a school of thought that aimed to successfully adapt Nororism to the changing political and social climates of the modern world. Their efforts were not successful however, and White eventually resigned himself from open participation of the movement, though never renouncing its goals. His first major advance within the party was in 2007 when was made Secretary of Home Office in which he over saw the administration of the National Police and Civil Defense Forces. He held that position for two years before being made Chairman in a close vote. Upon taking office, he made recovery from the , which had reduced wages and sent unemployment skyrocketing, his primary focus. He went after large banks, prosecuting their owners and enacting tougher regulations that aimed to prevent a repeat of the recession. Isokyria then saw gradual recovery as time progressed. His term in 2016 has been one of the more turbulent in recent memory. Several Islamic terrorist attacks have shaken Europe in addition to the recent migrant crisis. White responded to these crises by involving Isokyria in the war against the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant. In April 2016, a mass protest was organized through social media, demanding the liberalization of speech and political laws. These protests were dispersed and thousands were arrested but pressure from foreign and internal sources led to their release a few weeks later. In July that same year, a coup was attempted by parts of the armed forces who demanded White's resignation. White refused and the coup was put to an end after a 4-day standoff at the National Assembly Building. On July 30, eleven days after the attempted coup, the National Assembly held a motion of no confidence in which White lost 130-119, with one legislator absent. White rejected the vote and stated his intentions to remain in office. The National Assembly then elected Eydis Stefanic as their preferred choice. Her candidacy was accepted by the Nororist Party later on July 30. After mounting pressure, White conceded and announced he would resign, effective at midnight, August 1. Early life Alexander White was born on November 11, 1975 to Ingrid (née Hellen) and Charles White in Dyr Alex, Engklar province. White had a privileged childhood, growing up in a wealthier part of Dyr Alex where he attended the more prestiegous schools. His father had various political connections despite not being directly involved in politics himself and was able to have his son's mandatory military duty waived when he was 18 for "Educational reasons." White expressed in interest in law and politics as a young adult and after graduating from the University of Dyr Alex with a degree in economics, he enrolled in Petyr Þororson School of Law at Hufo. After four years at Petyr Þororson, he passed the Isokyrian Bar Exam and joined the Isokyrian National Bar Association. During his legal career, he specialized in providing legal services to lower-income families pro bono. Political career White entered politics in 2003 after being encouraged by his wife, Sarah White (née Lindross) whom he married the year prior. He successfully campaigned and was elected to represent the 4th District of his hometown Dyr Alex. National Assembly White began to make a name for himself while in the National Assembly, becoming somewhat of a figurehead for a trend of what some referred to as 'Progressive Nororism'. A loose coalition formed to advance this idea and White became one its most vocal supporters. Progressive Nororism Progressive Nororism was a school of thought which had its origins as early as 1990 but only entered mainstream Isokyrian politics after 2005. Its basic premise is the promotion of Nororism in a modern, liberalized world without losing focus of Nororism's original ideal. Essentially adapting Nororism to fit the modern world. This idea is not without controversy and many of its supporters have faced considerable opposition, including White himself. Geir Agnarrsson, then-Chairman, was a notable opponent of White's. Secretary of Home Office Possibly as a way to remove him from the National Assembly, Agnarrsson made White Secretary of Home Office where he oversaw the National Police Force and Civil Defense Force. White reportedly disliked the position, believing he did not have the necessary expertise nor the interest. Nevertheless, White did make a few changes to the Police, namely to their approach on preventing violent crimes which resulted in a 3% reduction after the White's first year as Secretary. Chairman Agnarsson announced his intention to resign in 2009 and White was the leading candidate among three other Assembly members in the election for a new Chairman but did not secure majority. A second round was required, after the lowest-performing candidate dropped out, in which White won a comfortable majority, 132-118. White's Progressive Nororism stance significantly weakened upon being elected Chairman. Isokyria was reeling from the Great Recession caused by the subprime mortgage crisis. Thousands of homes were foreclosed on and unemployment increased to 14%, the highest in the nation's history. White, in response, enacted several economic reforms, including a US$15 billion stimulus package. NordCorp, the state-owned enterprise which accounts for nearly 10% of Isokyria's employment, was granted a US$5 billion bailout to protect it from the effects of the recession and to prevent any layoffs, move that was heavily criticized by then-Assemblywoman Eydis Stefanic. During this time, White was being hailed by American and Canadian media as a possible reformer and hoped White would enact reforms to improve Isokyria's human rights record. No such reforms materialized or were even mentioned during the first year of White's term. Personal life White has been married to Sarah Lindross since 2002 and they have two daughters together. Since White's resignation, he has returned to his home town of Dyr Alex in Engklar and has mostly kept out of the public's view. He stated he wishes to write a book about his experience in Isokyrian politics. In 2017, White purchased a home in Boston, Massachusetts in the United States and he and his family have begun splitting up their time between Isokyria and Boston. This has led to rumors that White may be planning to permanently move to the U.S. He has declined all media interviews since stepping down as Chairman. Category:Isokyria